un grato regalo de cumpleaños
by Zakuro Hatsune
Summary: Hola, bueno Miku cumple 20 años y los vocaloids no sabian que regalarle hasta que Meiko leyo el diario de Miku, ¿Que le regalara o mejor dicho a quien le regalaran? Advertencia: Contiene Lemon explicito nwn


Hola!

Qui les dejo un LenxMiku

ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lemon explícito y si note gusta la pareja no lo leeas

Un grato regalo de Cumpleaños

Miku Hatsune, la princesa de los vocaloid cumplía su vigésimo cumpleaños, todos los vocaloid estaban preparando una fiesta sorpresa para la princesa pero todos se hacían la misma pregunta "¿Qué le podemos dar de regalo?". Meiko que salía del cuarto de Miku reunió a todos los vocaloids acepto a uno Len. –Chicos, ya sé que regalarle a Miku-les dijo a todos en la reunión-¿Qué?-preguntaron todos-Pues me acabo de meter al cuarto de Miku y leí su diario, dice: "Hoy es mi cumpleaños, espero que Len se haya acordado de él, desde hace ya mucho el me gusta y yo sé que él me corresponde, ya me dijo pero, aun así no podemos decir lo nuestro, tengo miedo a que su hermana lo odie y que no lo quiera, por eso hemos decidido no decir nada y ocultar nuestros sentimientos". Y ¿Qué piensan hacer?-pregunto Meiko. Kaito se levanto y dijo-Ya sé ¿Qué tal si le damos a Len de regalo?-Rin fue la primera en apoyarlos, ya que ella tenía un noviazgo con el hermano gemelo de Miku, así todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Kaito y Meiko se dirigieron a la habitación de Len con una cinta adhesiva una cuerda y una venda, ambos entraron de sorpresa al cuarto y agarraron a Len, lo vendaron de los ojos, amarraron de las manos y le pusieron cinta en los labios, después de esta acción pasaron a quitarle la camisa de marinero que siempre cargaba y los shorts dejándolo en ropa interior.

Rin y Meiko fueron a la habitación de Miku-Hola Miku, ¿estás lista para tu regalo de cumpleaños?-pregunto Meiko-Esto…Si, supongo-contesto Miku algo confundida-Bien, a si, tomate esta pastilla-le dijo Rin mientras le daba una pequeña pastilla amarilla-¿Qué es?-pregunto Miku-Es una medida de protección-contesto Rin con una sonrisa diabólica-¿Protección?-repitió Miku-Solo tómatela-le grito Rin mientras le daba un vaso de agua.

Rin y Meiko condujeron a Miku hacia una habitación que Miku no conocía, ahí Meiko abrió la puerta y Rin la empujo hacia dentro, antes de que Miku pudiera reaccionar Meiko y Rin cerraron la puerta con llave dejando a Miku ahí encerrada.

-Ah~ ¿Qué voy a hacer?-se pregunto a si misma Miku cuando vio a un chico amarrado a una silla, era Len, Miku se acerco rápidamente hacia él, cuando lo vio más de cerca se percato de que solo estaba en ropa interior, Miku no se resistió a quitarle la cinta de los labios y besarlo apasionadamente-¿Qué haces? O mejor dicho ¿Quién eres?-pregunto Len insistentemente, Miku solo guardo silencio, mientras le continuaba besando-¡No hagas eso! ¡Yo solo amo a una persona y esa persona se llama Miku!-grito desesperadamente Len en los pocos segundos que Miku dejaba sus labios, esto provoco que Miku se excitara más. Miku bajo por toda la zona abdominal de Len, quien ya estaba muy bien formado ya que ya tenía la edad de dieciocho años, Miku agarro la ropa interior de Len y la bajo de golpe, dejando expuesta la erección de Len que ella había provocado. Miku empezó a lamer la erección de Len, primero suave y muy lentamente, al oír los gemidos de placer de Len, Miku acelero el paso dando como resultado que metiera toda la erección de Len dentro de su boca. Miku se empezó a quitar toda su ropa para quedar a la par de Len, Miku trato de satisfacerse a sí misma metiendo sus propias manos en sus pliegues, pero eso no era suficiente, quería sentir dentro de ella a su amado Len. Miku subió sus manos a la venda de los ojos de Len y la desato, Len quedo perplejo al ver a Miku totalmente desnuda frente a él-Miku, ¿Podrías desatarme?-Miku le desato de la silla, Len de inmediato se abalanzo sobre Miku-Así que tú eras quien me hacia esas cosas ¿eh?, ahora es mi turno-Len beso apasionadamente a Miku, tal como ella le había besado, Len empezó a abrirse camino con sus dedos entre sus pliegues con su mano derecha mientras con la otra masajeaba los pequeños pechos de Miku-Le…Len…Sigue, sigue se siente tan bien-Len dejo el interior de Miku para preguntarle-¿Me puedes permitir entrar?-Si~-contesto Miku en un largo gemido. Len en cuestión de segundos se preparo y empezó a entrar lentamente al interior de Miku, ella dio un fuerte grito de dolor y de placer-¿MIKU, TE E ECHO DAÑO?-pregunto aterrado Len al oír el desgarrador grito de Miku-Es…Estoy bien, solo es que…Es mi primera vez y pues es natural que me duela-Len empezó a meterse más despacio, dejando que Miku se acostumbrar, ya adentro Miku le susurro a Len-Hazlo Len-Len empezó a moverse. Entrar. Salir. Entra. Salir. Len empezó a decirle a Miku-Miku, voy a…voy a explotar, ¿Quieres que me salga?-pregunto Len preocupado por Miku-No, no te salgas, explota dentro, yo igual estoy a punto de explotar-Len y Miku explotaron ambos al mismo tiempo, el placer de ambos fue indescriptible, ambos sentía como se unían. Len agarro a Miku y la llevo a una cama que estaba en la misma habitación-Eso…Eso fue algo nuevo-le dijo Len a Miku. Ella agarro a Len y lo beso-Al fin, nos conocemos por completo, como hombre y mujer, definitivamente este ha sido el mejor regalo que me has dado-¿Cuál?-pregunto Len-Tu primera vez-contesto Miku.

Ambos esa noche durmieron en esa habitación, a prueba de sonido, abrazados, no querían que ninguno de los dos se fuera, querían estar así para siempre.

Fin :3


End file.
